


An Oz in Shining Armor

by TorchMLP



Category: Supernatural, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers Together, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Oz is a brave knight, Tiny!Sam, Weechesters, big!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchMLP/pseuds/TorchMLP
Summary: Oscar needs a costume for Halloween, and Dean's got just the idea...





	An Oz in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightmares06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/gifts), [PL1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL1/gifts).



“I could be a pirate, or a cowboy, or a, ooh! An astronaut!”

Sam was rambling on about dressing up for something called Hollowbean. Oscar didn’t understand what the fuss was about. A hollow bean didn’t sound very appealing to Oscar, but Sam seemed very excited by it. The two were up on the bed sitting in front of Dean, who was stretched out on his stomach and watching his little brother’s animated chatter with amusement.

“Why don’t you be a clown?”

“Dean, no! That’s dumb,” Sam said, making a face. Dean just chuckled.

“You’re just afraid of them, that’s why.” He poked at Sam’s side, earning a slap at his finger and a glare.

“Um, what’s Hollowbean?” Oscar said, speaking up.

“It’s Hallow _een_ not hollow bean!” Sam said, his excitement coming back. “And I forgot you didn’t know what it is! It’s basically the best holiday ever! You get to dress up in cool costumes and go to people’s houses and they give you free candy!”

“Candy sounds nice, but I don’t think I would like going to people’s houses.” It did sound like fun, but Oscar wasn’t too keen on any other humans seeing him. He didn’t think other people would be as nice as Dean.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I guess it isn’t safe for us, but we could still dress up!”

“And I can always get us some candy from the gas station,” Dean said.

“That could be fun. But what would I dress up as? If clowns are dumb I wouldn’t want to be one of those.”

“Clowns are really dumb, and Dean was just being a jerk!” Sam said, throwing his brother another glare.

“Whatever you say, Pintsize.”

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and then thought about what would be the perfect costume for Oscar. His gaze wandered around the room until he spotted the picture hanging over the bed and gasped at the site of the knight in shining armor riding a white horse.

“That’s it! You could be a knight!”

“A knight?” Oscar asked, intrigued.

“Yeah! With armor and a helmet and a sword and shield! It would be awesome!”

“Oh, ok, but how?”

“I think I have something in mind,” Dean said, looking thoughtful. “Hang on a few minutes.”

He got up from the bed, making sure to stay away from the smaller kids and made his way over to the kitchen area, rummaging through the supplies before returning with something silver and shiny in his hands.

“We can use this,” he said, sitting back on the bed. Oscar watched as he tore off a piece of what he could now see was tin foil and start to shape it in his large hands. Using his finger as a mold, Dean shaped a cylinder with an opening at the top and bottom, and then used a pencil sitting on the nightstand to poke two holes in the sides. He flattened it gently with his fingers before handing it off to Oscar.

“Here Oz, try this on.” Oscar took the silver creation into his arms. It was very bulky, but lightweight. After looking it over, he assumed that his head and legs were supposed to go in the big holes and his arms through the smaller ones. Sam came over and helped him slip the tin foil over his head and he wiggled his arms through the smaller openings so that the whole piece seemed to be resting on his shoulders. He watched as Sam started to push and prod at the foil, probably to shape it better than Dean’s bulky fingers. It did seem less awkward when he was done.

“And don’t forget the head,” Dean said, startling Oscar from what Sam was doing to see Dean gently lower a tin foil bowl onto his head to be what Oscar determined was the helmet. It was slightly too big, and tipped forward in front of his eyes once Dean let go.

“Hmm, looks pretty good, if I don’t say so myself,” Dean said, and Oscar pushed the helmet up so he could see Dean’s smirk.

Sam nodded, looking Oscar over. “Yeah, but he still needs a sword and shield!”

“Well I think I’ve got just the thing for that,” Dean said, getting up once again. He returned a few minutes later with a toothpick and a red button. “Use these.”

Oscar took the button first, finding that Dean had looped a bit of string through the holes so Oscar could have a handhold. It rested against his forearm and Oscar hefted it up a few times before taking the toothpick. He didn’t know how to hold a sword, so he just held it up like the knight in the painting. “How do I look?”

“Really cool! Like a real knight in shining armor!” exclaimed Sam.

“Yep, now you can save the day by rescuing the princess Samantha,” Dean said with a wink. Sam glared at him and stuck out his tongue.

“Wait, doesn’t that make you the big ugly dragon then?”

Dean scowled. “I’m not ugly! But…I guess I could be a great fire-breathing dragon!” He said, smiling and raising up his hands into claws. Sam dove behind Oscar laughing.

“Sir Knight Oscar! You must save me from Dean the Destroyer!” Oscar raised up his ‘sword’ and ‘shield’ giggling at the game before him.

“I’ll save you, Sam!” He exclaimed, putting on his bravest voice. What came next was the great battle between the Brave Knight Oscar and the terrible dragon Dean the Destroyer where the Knight Oscar slew the great dragon, but that’s a story for another time.


End file.
